10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki
by Guest262626
Summary: What happens when Ayame Uchiha is accepted into the Akatsuki by Pein for TEN WHOLE DAYS? A few black fires, some very sticky gum, and a crazy amount of chaos! SPOILERS
1. Prolouge

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki - Prologue

***Disclaimer: If I owned Akatsuki, they would have their own show with some Yaoi in it. Too bad… XD* Rated M**

"Jashin dammit! C'Mon, I said _please!_" Ayame Uchiha bursted, making Pein look up from his papers. "No. You're just going to make me and the rest of us all suffer," the bar of metal stated. "Am _not!_ I promise I'll be good… I'll… I'll even get Konan-san to strip for you!" the girl pleaded. The Path sighed, giving in to the Rinnegan-ed girl. _God dammit! Why do all Uchihas always get what they want?! _He thought to himself. "…Fine! But only for ten days, got it?"

And _that_, people, is how the torture of the Akatsuki begins…

***Hello people! My first Fanfiction here—Well my first Fanfiction at all! T_T Well anyways, review if you want, because I'm going to keep writing whether you like it or not! ^^ K, buh bye!***


	2. Info

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Info

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC* Rated M**

Name: Ayame Uchiha (A.K.A. the Walking Death Note)

Family: Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi (Madara)

Friends: Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu

Crush: Your mom! JK, JK…

Age: 12

Likes: Staying with the Akatsuki, cookies n crème flavored ice cream, Crystal milk, listening to Vocaloid, reading Death Note manga, annoying others

Dislikes: Crying (wait, she HATES crying!), humiliating herself, showing any weakness, getting made fun of her emo scars, people calling her a bitch

Biology: Sasuke's mom got fucked (one night stand) by Madara and they got a kid, Ayame. Sasuke and said mom took care of her and hid her from their father (Sasuke's dad) until Itachi found out and battled the girl. Stating that she was "worthy" of his "teachings" he became her sensei, where as Ayame became the best badass Shinobi every mom ever wanted. She became an anbu captain at age 9, and is currently staying with her brother, Itachi, in the Akatsuki although not an official member.

Keikkei Genkai: Sharingan in the left eye & Rinnegan in the right 0_o

Personality: Likes to get in trouble, totally non-Uchiha like (except for the emo part T_T), fun, bi-polar, violent, short tempered, Internet-obsessed, and a bad potty-mouth ^^

Powers: Melted metal similar to Gaara's sand that comes out of thin-air and explodes with a "Katsu!" Controls metal with Sharingan and can create six paths with her Rinnegan, can create weapons with the metal and has two long swords that come from the two bangs at the side of her hair

Looks: Knee-length ink blue hair with white tips, onyx eyes with Sharingan in the left and Rinnegan in the right when activated, wears her scarred Leaf Headband on top of her head to the side sorta like Sakura, has two white bangs from the side of her head that glows green when caught in a Gen-Jutsu, wears anbu armor inside Akatsuki cloak

***PLEASE do not take my OC or else she'll take a potato chip and eat it!***


	3. Deidara 1

Ten Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I own the Akatsuki in my dreams only, not in real life! No matter how much I want it for Christmas, no one seems to care! T_T Oh, and I don't own a couple of the ways to annoy Akatsuki or the song Girlfriend; only the story! ^^* Rated M**

"Man, I hate this chick!" Deidara screamed out loud as he pathetically yanked at the pink bubblegum tangled in his hair. He stared into the bathroom mirror with wide eyes as he noticed something…

"Oi, Danna! Does my hair look different to you?" he yelled into the room that he and his Danna shared. Sasori casually walked into the bathroom stating, "Good Lord, brat, when'd you dye your hair _black_?" At this the blonde stiffened up. Did the gum have hair dye on it?

"AYAME~!"

Ayame giggled as she opened her laptop. It was her first day here in the Akatsuki and so she decided to make it fun. Seemingly knowing how Dei-chan was the prankster of the organization, she decided to beat him at his own game with a little thing called, "10 ways to annoy the Akatsuki."

Dye Deidara's hair black and call him "Witachi" (Wannabe Itachi)

Anytime Sasori tries to talk to Dei, sing "Girlfriend"

Wear a Tobi mask around him and call him "Senpai"

Superglue a Tobi mask to his face

Wear your hair like his and say "un"

Remind him that he's going to die every five minutes

Replace his clay with glue and laugh and point when he tries to get his arms out

Force the Akatsuki to play Strip Poker to see if Deidara really has a dick

Put lipstick on all four of his mouths

Call Ino for a sleepover

She chuckled to herself as she checked off the top of the list. The blacked haired Deidara burst into her room, screaming his ass off.

"What the fuck is _wrong _with you, un?"

Ayame turned to him looking genuinely confused, "What are you talking about, Witachi?" She forced back a laugh, using her metal to protect herself from getting blown up.

"Boy is this going to be _fun_! *Insert evil laughter here*"

***Heh, this chapter was fun to write! Oh, and just so you know, this whole thing will be like, 102 chapters long, because Ayame is pulling ten pranks on each member, and one chapter is only one prank. Each member will only use up one day, seeing as how she's only staying for only about a week and a half!***


	4. Deidara 2

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I only own the OC!* Rated M**

"Hello, Ayame-chan. What are you doing?" Kisame asked the ginning-like-mad Uchiha who was currently hiding behind the couch Itachi was sitting on. She turned around grabbing him and yanking him behind the couch. Whispering her "prank" into his ear, he nodded, also smiling.

At that same moment, Deidara and Sasori entered the room, arguing about art as always. "Brat, just _shut up_. Art is ever-lasting and always shall be." The bomber shook his head, "Ha! As _if_, un! True art is fleeting and exciting. What's the point of staying forever, hm?"

They continued on like this for thirteen minutes or so where as Itachi didn't really give a care when out of nowhere…

"HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO WAY, NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!"

"HEY HEY! YOU YOU!" "HE CAN BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

All three of them stared at the two idiots holding pompoms and pointing at Itachi. It was silent for about thirty seconds until Dei muttered, "You wouldn't _really _take the Uchiha over me, right Danna?"

In a second, Sasori had him strangled in the air while Itachi attempted to Amaterasu the pair of cheerleaders. _This_ continued for another fifteen minutes until Kakuzu stormed in screaming something about "cookies" and "tentacle rape" which shut everyone up.

Sasori and Itachi ran to hide in their emo corners, Deidara went to sulk in the gardens, Kisame randomly started singing "Under the Sea," and Ayame skipped to her room… Well, _tried_ to, but she fails at skipping and so do I. And everyone lived happily ever after.

***DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY DISABILITY TO SKIP OR ELSE I WILL SEND LIGHT IMAGAY AFTER YOU! …AND MAYBE EVEN ZETSU!***


	5. Deidara 3

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Tobi masks, wigs, sluts, kittens, Paths of Awesome-ness, evil organizations like the Akatsuki, Pringles, or any cookies. They all belong to Tobi, the Little Old Lady who Swallowed a Spider, Zetsu, Hidan, Ayame, Pein, Kellogg, and Kakuzu* Rated M**

"Tobi~! Pwease?!" she whined in a little girl's voice. The Uchiha was _desperate_ to make this prank happen, but all she needed were a few masks and wigs. Tobi should have plenty. "_Pwease~?!_" She stuck out her bottom lip, trying to do the face that got Hidan that cat he uses to piss on Konan's pillow. Tobi sighed, finally giving in to the damn puppy-face. "Tobi doesn't want to, but he'll give Ayame-Chan some Tobi masks because she is a good girl." Ayame's face epically lit up, super glomping Tobi. "YES! Thanks Tobi-kun, you're such a GOOD BOY!"

Meanwhile, Deidara was having a snack consisting of Pringles and small brown things while talking to his hands. "Good morning, hand-san." He smiled down at his palm. The mouth only frowned and stuck out its tongue. "Dammit, speak to me, UN, I know you can!" He banged his hand on the table repeatedly which only ended with him howling in pain.

These kinds of things happened _every_ morning… Kisame would go swimming, Itachi would be doing emo stuff, Kakuzu would be yelling about cookies at Hidan, Hidan would be cussing out Kakuzu, Pein would be doing things to cause pain, Konan would be watching porn, Zetsu would be eating some slut Hidan finished up, Sasori would be sitting in his bedroom, and Deidara would be killing his hands trying to get them to talk. And Tobi… Well, nobody really knows what goes on in his Uchiha mind. -_-

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Seven Tobis ran out from different directions and trampled over the black-haired blonde. "Urgh, GET OFF ME, TOBI!" he screamed. "Hee hee! We wanted to ask you something, Senpai!" one of the Tobis giggled. "Is Ayame-chan a good girl for doing this to you?!" another Tobi chirped. "Wha? Ayame?"

_"Ayame!"_

The girl giggled as she pressed PAUSE on the recorder she was holding. "Sorry, Dei-kun, that was just too funny to pass up!" she said as she ROTFLMAO.

***Heh, gotta feel bad for the Barbie now, right? XD Oh, and Ayame used her Paths of Awesome-ness for the other six Tobis! ^^***


	6. Deidara 4

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you in every chapter that I don't own the 'tupid organization from Naruto? Well then, Jashin please damn it all!* Rated M**

"What are you doing to my room?" Itachi asked as Ayame was just locking the door. "Oh- Hey, Tachi-nii-san!" she smiled. Knowing his younger sibling, she would've locked some crazy fangirls in there or something, but today seemed to be Deidara's day of horror. The weasel just narrowed his eyes as the girl casually walked away. He unlocked the door only to find…

An ambush. Six crazed Tobis flew from nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Using a Fireball technique, he managed to burn two of them, but the remaining Tobis tied him up with fire-proof thread (from Kakuzu XD).

The next thing he knew, he was threatening Deidara with… A Tobi mask? It seemed that someone had him under one of those Mind Body Switch Techniques that belonged to the Yamanaka Clan. He was forced to use Tsukuyomi, making the bomber feel the pain of ass rape for 72 hours. Blonde Bitch fainted, and Itachi was tied up in his room again. The last sound he heard was an evil laugh coming from a certain Uchiha kunoichi.

"Un… My head hurts…" Deidara woke up only to see HIMSELF through his right eye. "Who are you, un?" The person giggled and ran off. He sat up, rubbing his head when- "Wait, un. Am… Am I wearing a _mask_?!"

He ran to the closest mirror he could find (which happened to be in Ayame's room) and looked at his refection. "TOBI, I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU!" He screamed while tugging at the pumpkin on his face. He suddenly stopped his rampage as he heard two girls giggling. "AYAME~! AND WHOEVER-YOU-ARE~!" He sprinted off towards the two girls while Tobi sneezed a couple times. "Ugh… Someone's missing me…"

***That girl with Ayame was Ino, just an FYI! ^^ Don't you think they look alike? Ino and Dei-chan? Heh, I guess that's just me… ^^" Oh, and please beware. Itachi HATES being called "Tachi-kun!"***


	7. Deidara 5

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I am truly sorry. I do not own Akatsuki or Naruto.* Rated M**

Ino went home and Pein finally pried off the mask on Dei-chan's face, Konan tried to do something about his hair but only ended up making it ALL ink-blue so he truly did look like an Uchiha (minus the eyes :P), Kakuzu farted so now the whole base stinks like Kisame's feet, and Zetsu's white side said moo.

"MOOOoooOOoo. MooOOoo. MooOO—"Zetsu, shut the fuck up you motherfucking moron!" everyone's favorite Jashionist muttered. "Moo?"

Even though it was in the middle of winter, everyone was sweating and drinking kool-aid. Apparently, whenever the old fart farts, everywhere within a 10 mile radius becomes summer until the smell goes away.

Zetsu got kicked out of the base because of his fucking moo-ing, Kisame was complaining about the water being too hot, Itachi and Tobi were doing Uchiha stuff, Konan, Deidara, and Hidan were painting their nails, Pein was in his office with his AC on full blast, Kakuzu and Sasori were used to the heat so they just… Kinda stood there, and Ayame was poking her eyes out with a pencil in her room.

Well, actually, she was trying to put on Deidara's eyeliner but she's never used make up before (except mascara) so she ended up giving herself a black eye which looked a lot like Gaara's eyes. She went through Itachi's collection of hair ties and tied her long ink blue hair up. Using her white bangs to cover up her left eye, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw Deidara staring back at her (except the fact that he wasn't as awesome looking with white highlights).

She did the cocky Deidara walk to the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki were and yelled out in an obnoxiously low voice, "Who the fuck is THAT, un?" pointing to the real Dei.

"WTFH?"

***Wow, this chapter is… Short. T_T Sorry if it wasn't as badass as everyone wanted it to be, I just didn't really know what to write… Oh well, on to the next chapter, people!**


	8. Deidara 6

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I hope Jashin fucks the shit out of you if you really think that I own Akatsuki… JK! I'm not that mean! Well, anyways, I don't own it… yet!* Rated M**

"Heh… Payback time…"

After the whole "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT" incident, Ayame got sent back to her room. Actually, it didn't really matter, because she needed to stay updated on the other five ways to annoy Deidara. Unfortunately for _her_, said bomber decided to get payback, and blew up her bedroom door.

"Dude, what the fuck was _that_ for, you mother fucking baka!" He smirked, "Well _maybe_ you colored my hair black, call me and Danna gay, got all your paths to go fangirl on me, glue a Tobi mask on my face, give Kakuzu some beans, and GODDAMIT, AM I REALLY THAT UGLY?!"

Ayame just blinked. "Gosh, you make me sound like the devil." She turned back to her laptop lying on her pillow while Deidara just took a seat next to her. "Oi, what are you looking at, un?" Apparently, she was on Narutopedia, whatever that was. "Isn't Naruto that Jinjiriki?" She just chuckled to herself, going to the search bar and typing, "Deidara". "Oi, what are you doing, un?"

She clicked on a different webpage showing his picture and profile. "Hey, you know that when you fight Sasuke-nii-san, you're going to blow yourself up, right?" she murmured, hoping that he actually knew. "You're considered as the stupidest member in the Akatsuki, seeing as you committed suicide." Man I wish I had a camera… The look on his face was priceless! His eyes were as big as quarters and his mouth was dropped to the ground.

"Wha-What do you mean, un? Does that site—you're lying!" he stuttered, mentally smacking himself for sounding so ridiculous.

For the whole next hour that the Blonde Bitch was in there, Ayame kept on mentioning his death until he got SO annoyed, he blew himself up.

JK

***This chapter was bad :( I feel ashamed… Hopefully the next chapter will make up for the lousiness of ****_this_**** chapter…***


	9. Deidara 7

10 Ways to Annoy Akatsuki – 7

***Disclaimer: Although I REALLY REALLY want to, I'll never be able to own Akatsuki or Naruto :(* Rated M**

"Hey, Aloe-kun! Can you help me with something, please?" Ayame begged. Zetsu was currently watching this stupid show about mermaids with Kisame until the baka came begging at his feet. "Ayame, how many times have I told you NOT to call us 'Aloe-kun'?" Zetsu's black side muttered. The white side just smiled a bit, "C'mon, lighten up! Don't you think the nickname's sorta cute?"

"Shut up!" Zetsu Kuro yelled, slapping his white side as a light blush came over the darker side of him. Apparently, black Zetsu had a tiny crush on Ayame which gave Zetsu Shiro a good reason to tease his other half.

They argued for a bit amongst themselves while Ayame just kinda stood there. "Fine. What do you want?" She smiled brightly and whispered the plan into Shiro Zetsu's ear. He immediately started smiling, and melted into the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, he came back with both of Barbie boy's bags of clay in hand. "Thanks, Aloe!" The Uchiha quickly scurried along back into the hallway with a bottle of glue in her hands and into the bathroom.

She unzipped the two bags and poured the contents into the toilet bowl. Quickly squeezing the white glue in it, she pulled the string to flush, only to hear—

"AYAME~!"

Opps. Pein slammed the shower door open and grabbed the Uchiha, using his Almighty Pull. "Pein-sama! I… err…" she stuttered, only to be glared at with those scary purple eyes. "Why. Did. You. Flush. The. Fucking. TOILET?!"

Thankfully Konan walked by and saw the… _interesting_ scene. Pein was as naked as the bald eagle's head (not even a towel on his lower half XD) and Ayame was basically in his grip. Getting the wrong idea, she ran away crying like a water fountain. "Wait, Konan! It's not what it looks like!" he sprinted after her leaving Ayame to continue her mischief.

"AYAME~! WHERE'S MY CLAY~!" a familiar voice yelled. The kunoichi gleefully skipped to the blue-haired blonde's room and handed him his clay bag.

Apparently, him and the fart bag just got done arguing about whether or not he can impress him with his clay figures, so he was gonna put together a clay sculpture of a gigantic thousand dollar bill. "Hey Kakuzu, Dei-chan. What cha' guys doing?" she asked innocently. "Trying to make a bargain with Barbie." "Shut up, un. I'll show you what I'm made of."

He stuck both his hands into his bags of clay around his waist expecting for his mouths to eat clay, instead…

"AYAME! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE?!" She slightly tilted her head to the side, "What are you talking about?" "Don't act stupid, I can't get my fucking arms out!" he snarled. Kakuzu nodded, "Yeah, I agree… Your arms _really_ are fucked up…"

"Damn straight."

***Sorry this chapter was so long, I just HAD to make up for the ****_last_**** chapter but I didn't really like this one either (tear)! Ugh, this is what happens when you get writer's block -_- I ****_promise_**** the next chapter will be AWESOME!***


	10. Deidara 8

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I only like cookies n crème flavored ice cream, therefore the ownership of Akatsuki and Naruto is not mine.* Rated M**

"I'm so fucking BORED!" Hidan yelled, throwing himself against a pillow. "Hidan, you're getting blood on the 3500¥ couch," Kakuzu shouted. "Like fuck do I care."

_Okay, now I'm just scared…_ Deidara thought, sitting in the recliner. _Ayame hasn't done anything in a while and Itachi says she won't stop 'till she annoys you TEN times, un…_ He shuddered, thinking about how any of the members could've raped her.

"Hey, Barbie-chan!" she yelled, jumping into the seat beside him Uchiha style. _Ugh, I spoke too soon…_ He face palmed at his stupidity. "Won't you EVER leave me alone, un?" "I'm bored, let's play Strip Poker!" Every one shook their head up and down, seeing as they've never seen Konan's boobs before (except Pein! -:_:-). Plus, Kakuzu's fart was still around, so they needed an excuse to walk around naked.

"Kakuzu, get the cards." Kisame muttered, swatting a fly who kept thinking he was a rotten sushi. They all sat in a circle criss-crossed-apple-sauced and started the game. Kakuzu was the banker and handed out the cards. Sitting next to him going clock-wise was Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu (no flytrap), Ayame, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, and Sasori. Pein was being a dick so he didn't want to play.

Fifteen minutes into the game, Ayame already lost. Thankfully, she had her melted metal harden around her like a tube top and a pair of shorts to keep away from the perverts. "Isn't that cheating, un?" Deidara murmured. He was only left with his black half shirt and boxers, where as Kisame, Hidan, and Konan only had their boxers and panties left. Zetsu, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori were still fully clothed.

Five minutes later… "C'mon, Blondie. Take off your fucking boxers, you dickless shit," Hidan teased. "I-I do TOO have a dick!" he yelled back, slowly pulling down his last article of clothing. Everyone stared and saw…

Ew.

Turns out he _was_ a man.

***This was like… o/o (ahem) ****_interesting_**** to write…***


	11. Deidara 9

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 9

***I'm sad… I just posted up my story today and got like, 50 views but ZERO reviews! T_T Forget about what I said in the earlier chapters, JUST PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: If I owned Akatsuki, I would be making videos of Ayame annoying them, NOT Fanfictions!* Rated M**

"Please, Nii-san-Sensei? Pretty PURTY please?" Ayame begged. "Leader-sama wont let me go ANYWHERE near Dei-chan now!" Earlier when the terrorist was… _Undressing_, Pein-sama walked in.

*Flash Back*

"I am TOO a man!" the bomber slowly slid off his boxers and threw them in the corner while everyone gaped in disgust. "See? I-"Deidara, why are you stripping in the base?!" an all-too-familiar voice growled. Everyone pointed to Ayame.

_Gosh, what nice friends I have…_

*End Flashback*

"Please~?! It's just a little makeup, and besides, you wont get in trouble!" "Hn." Ayame scoffed at her brother's lack of emotion. "C'mon! I know you're not _mute_ or anything! You used to talk to Duck-Butt all the time…" Itachi immediately scowled at her little _nickname_ for Sasuke. "You can transform into _me_!"

"Fine…" he grumbled, walking out his room. Ayame's eyes slightly widened… _Man I am getting GOOD at this! XD_

Outside the door, said Weasel did the required hand seals (Dog Boar and Tiger XD) to turn into the obnoxiously loud Uchiha. Creeping into the room where Deidara was taking a nap, he grabbed a tube of Konan's blood red lipstick and smothered it carefully on the bomber's lips and hands. Slowly stripping him of his shirt, he quickly matted up the mouths on his chest.

Itachi scurried out the room similar to how the real Ayame did, placed Konan's lipstick on the bathroom counter, and undid the Transformation Jutsu, casually walking into the living room to watch TV.

A few minutes later when Ayame suspected the blonde to wake up, he did, and screamed the prankster's name as always… "AYAME~!"

"Mission accomplished!"

***Okay, so since I'm SO desperate for reviews and Deidara's day of horror is about to end, the first person to Review my story gets to choose who's day of horror is next… AND gets to be part of the next chapter! ^^ Happy reading!***


	12. Deidara 10

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 10

***Thank you, BeastlyFrog for being the first to review, therefore you get cookies! Oh wait… Kakuzu will kill me if he doesn't get his cookies! T_T Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story and Ayame!* Rated M **

_DING-DONG!_

"God, who knew the hideout had a doorbell?" Pein muttered as he stood up. Walking over to the giant boulder, he did the required hand signs for the rock to lift up only to see…

"_INO~!"_ Ayame ran over and dragged the girl inside. She was excited for _this _prank because Ino was pretty scary herself. The two girls quickly skipped away talking about ways to annoy the blondie.

"That was… _awkward_…" Pein muttered, shaking his head. Meanwhile in Ayame's room…

"WHAT?! What do you mean you can't be near Deidara?" Ino yelled. "Well, I was hoping you can annoy him yourself, seeing as how you two are mirror images of each other…" the other muttered. She didn't expect for the Yamanaka to get mad at her. "But I can't do this alone, Ayame! I need someone to help me at least…"

"Don't worry, I know the PERFECT person to be your partner in crime," Ayame winked, which was really hard for her to do. She took out her laptop and typed some stuff in. "She's coming," the Uchiha said, turning off the PC. "Who?" "You'll see."

About like… Six minutes later, another ring could be heard from the doorbell. "How do people know where our hideout is?" Pein fumed as he closed his book. Again, walking to the boulder, his hands formed into the tiger seal, releasing the Jutsu on the rock.

"Who are you?"

A girl a little bit shorter than him was standing outside with cold, silvery blue eyes. Well, it _was_ snowing after all, so he decided to be nice and let her in.

"KAEDE~!" an all-too-familiar voice called. The Uchiha bounded in, jumping into the seat in-between Pein and the brown haired girl. Ino walked in, slightly jealous of the girl's prettiness. "Is this the girl you were talking about, Ayame?" she asked while sitting on the recliner. Pein, seeing how the room was filled with girls, left the room muttering things about "unwanted guest" and "never wanting to see another girl in his life." "Yep." the girl nodded, popping the P. Ino furrowed her eyebrows a bit, explaining the prank to her new partner who nodded and smiled. _Gosh this girl is quiet…_ she thought.

It was already 9:53 PM when the two walked into the terrorist's room both wearing PJs and carrying their sleeping bags/teddy bears. "Hey, Deidei!"Ino yelled, glomping the blue-blonde. "Urgh… Getoffme Who-Ever-You-Are!" he yelled trying to pry off the girl in purple pajamas. "A little help here?" he pleaded Kaede. She nodded her head and walked over to him… Only to super glomp him laughing playfully. "Damn you…"

After thirty minutes of getting the two girls settled, he finally got to ask them what they were doing in his room. "You told us to come over, remember?" Kaede giggled quietly, pushing back her brown hair. Ino nodded also laughing her ass off. "I… did?" he asked confused. "Of course, baka! We're your child-hood friends!" Ino lied, hoping the bomber would be dumb enough to believe the two pranksters.

Well, turns out Deidara _did_ have a brain the size of an ant's poop… That is, if ants _did_ poop. (T_T Sorry, I really don't know if ants can poop or not!) They did a bunch of girly sleepover games, Kaede winning and talking the most supprisingly. They painted their nails, sung Karaoke, put their hair into outrageous hairstyles , put on a fashion show for the annoyed Sasori who was trying to work on a puppet, played Truth or Dare (and learned that Deidara's virginity was taken by a fangirl when he was drunk! XD), and even played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who knew Deidara was such a girl?!

Ino and Kakuzu were stuck with each other for the first round. Everything was quiet for the first 4 minutes, but then Ino started screaming. They opened the door and saw the blonde being strangled upside-down by the thread from Kakuzu.

Kaede went next, glad she wasn't with the thread-monster. Instead, She got Tobi, the annoying pumpkin (…Annoying Orange?! XD). They entered the closet and talked the whole seven minutes away… Well, Tobi did. "Hey, hey, Kaede-chan! Did you know BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH-rainbows-BLAHBLAHBLAH-unicorns-BLAHBLAH…"

Deidara went last and when he pulled out the Jashinist's name out of the hat, he immediately gaped with horror. The albino only smirked evilly and dragged the bomber into the tight closet and we never heard from him again... That is, until he crepted out of his room with pink ribbions in his hair. "Where's my clay replication?"

***This chapter was dedicated to BeastlyFrog and her OC, Kaede! I'm sure Deidei is horrified about what happed today, and I'm sure Tobi won't be very happy tomarrow! (laughs evilly)***


	13. Tobi 1

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 11

***BeastlyFrog recommended the masked man/pumpkin thing-ie nest, so here you are! Disclaimer: I would be very ashamed if I owned a psychotic orange lollipop or a group of killers who die as soon as they take off their cloaks… No offense, Akatsuki! (knives, thread, poison pointed at throat) Heh, heh…* Rated M**

Everyday seemed like a new beginning for Tobi Uchiha, and always went the same. He would wake up, bright and early at 6:30 AM just to check if there were any rainbows in the sky. After 30 minutes of cloud gazing or bird watching, he would hop into the shower, singing songs that Barney taught him whenever he magically teleported himself to Wonderland. After that, he would wake up Zetsu-san up to make him strawberry pancakes with M&Ms on top, but today was different…

"Zetsu-san, can you please make Tobi a pancake?" the boy asked politely. He learned from Hidan that he would usually get whatever he wanted if he asked nicely, which was something the Jashinist never did. Zetsu Kuro continued the Sudoku he found amusing in the Daily paper, not a care about what his so-called "partner" just said. Zetsu _Shiro_ however, moved his body towards the kitchen without asking if he could first, so Black Zetsu punched his white side.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?" he whined, rubbing his cheek. His other side was still shaken up, since he felt the damage also. "Ask before you move our body."

A few minuets later, his pancake was done, only without the red strawberry parts in it. "Zetsu-san?" the masked man asked. "Yes?" "Where is Tobi's strawberries?" After splitting with Kuro Zetsu so that he wouldn't be annoyed, White Zetsu walked over to the table where his companion sat, sighing. "Tobi, you can't have strawberry pancakes _everyday_, eat something normal for once."

Tobi knew this wasn't the true reason, though… His Uchiha senses felt as if there was some Chakra in _this_ oddly white hot cake. _Oh well!_ He thought, and dug in. Weirdly enough, this pancake tasted like clay. His Senpai's clay, to be exact. _This must be how Senpai's hand mouths feels like, eating clay all the time… Naughty hand mouths!_

"KATSU!"

…He was then blown to bits.

** *Thank you readers for getting this far, I'm glad my writing was good enough for people to actually continue reading since I usually quit normal/bad storys, myself! ^^ Please feel free to post a review telling me some good ways to annoy Tobi since I don't got any. The only ones for Tobi that I found was "Eat his Mask" which I cannot do without Zetsu's help and "call him 'Pumpkin'" which is something I already do, so do feel free to help! ^^***


	14. Tobi 2

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki - Chapter 12

***Hello Peoples! I'm at my sister's place this week so I won't be writing alot here. I'm not allowed to use the computer here, and this chapter is written on the iPad so I don't know if it'll turn out okay or not. T_T Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except this annoying iPad!* Rated M**

Tobi knocked on the door quietly, hoping Leader-sama wasn't "fucking" Konan-san again or whatever. Pein always HATED whenever the Akatsuki wouldn't let him have his "quality" time with his "paper doll".

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, TAPTAP!_ "Come in." Tobi entered the dimmed room, glad to see Nagato fully clothed. "Hey, Leader-sama! Tobi wanted to ask Pein-san a question!" the pumpkin chirped. "Yes, Tobi? Hurry it up, me and Konan have some... _work_ to be finished tonight." he muttered, emotionless as ever. The young boy (well, he SEEMS young) tilted his head to the side, yelling, "WHAT IS SEX~?!"

Pein got taken aback by this sudden question. _Who told this clueless brat about... It..?_ "Who told you about sex?" he asked, this time with more expression than before. "Ayame-chan did! She says she's a smart girl and that Tobi is a $& *%# boy... Tobi isn't a $& *%# boy, is he?" the orange loli asked, putting his hands into his lap. Nagato was ready to murder the Uchiha. _ DARE she tell the stupid freak about sex? How DARE she cuss in front of the baka?_ " Tobi, what did the girl tell you now?" he murmured as he furrowed his brows. "Well, it sorta goes like this..."

FLASH BACK

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a silly boy! Tobi is a smart boy! Tobi is a-"Tobi, you're nowhere NEAR smart, un!" Deidara yelled, stopping the loli from continuing his song. "Yes Tobi is," he smiled through his mask. The bomber only smirked, "Oh yea? Well then, what is the true meaning of ART?!" The other scratched hid chin a bit as if thinking. "Art is when you do _this_!" he quickly kicked his senpai in-between the legs (Sorry, Dei fangirls!) and ran out of the room.

"Hey, Pumkin." "Oh, hi Ayame-chan!" Tobi chirped, helping the girl he bumped up. "Do you think Tobi is a smart boy?" he asked, hoping that all Uchihas thought alike. "Actually Tobi, now that you mention it, no, you're not." Ayame stared into the eyehole of his mask. _Time to start my prank_ she thought. "Yes I am, I'll prove it!" the pumpkin grinned. "Okay then, what's 5 + 6?" "42!" The girl chuckled at his stupidity. Is he acting dumb or is he always like this? "Alright, what is the forth state of matter?" " POPCORN!" Tobi yelled, yet again. "K, then what is the true definition of Sex? AND NO LOOKING IN A DICTIONARY!" Tobi thought abut this one... sex... Where had he heard this word before? Didn't Hidan say something about wanting to fuck a horse (whore XD Tobi's stupid!) so bad, making it scream for more sex? "Um, Tobi doesn't know what sex means, can Ayame-chan tell Tobi?" The Uchiha held back laughter, _I didn't believe this prank would really work! =D_ "No, you'll have to find out yourself if you don't want to be a $& *%#!"

"...and now Tobi is sitting in a purple chair, telling Leader-sama what happened 23.57 minutes ago!" Pein sat back on his chair, rubbing both his temples as his chair spun round n' round. _"YOU SPIN MA' HEAD RIGHT ROUND RIGHT ROUND, WHEN YA GOING DOWN BABY, RI-_"Tobi, will you be quiet?" Pein snapped. He stopped his chair and quickly pulled a microphone towards him. "Akatsuki, report to the Demotic Statue of Outer Path NOW for a meeting." He pulled Tobi by the wrist and out the door.

582684937 seconds later at the Summoning Statue... "Ayame Uchiha has decided to tell Tobi about sex, and since she's going to... Tell him her words of wisdom... We're all going to be here to listen." Leader muttered, making sure everyone understood. Everybodys rainbow figure (except Ayame, she's not a real member so she can't make rainbows) nodded and faced the Uchiha who was sitting on the head of the statue. Hidan and Deidara's figures bursted out laughing, ending with a _spat_ as they both fell from the stone fingers. Ayame suddenly tensed up. She never had to explain sex to anyone before... Should she lie? "Tell me! Tell me so Tobi can be a smart boy!" the baka beamed.

"Okay... Well, sex is basically the making of babies. " she started, hoping he knew the process. "How are babies made?" "Well... Okay, so first there's a seed...A watermelon seed... Zetsu, why not show us a watermelon seed, 'ey?" she nodded towards the plant who sunk into the statue and brought back a pack. The girl caught them as he threw them across and placed one into her palm. "When a seed get fertilized, it grows right? So when a woman and a man love each other, a woman eats one of these seeds..." she stopped and took Deidara's hand which ate the seed "...which plants itself into her stomach. Then, the man fertilizes the seed..." she pulled Sasori closer towards her and the bomber "...and the seed grows into a big watermelon and gets pregnant." she said as she stuffed the hand into the puppets pants. Everyones faces became shock as they stared at the yaoi scene in front of them. "THAT is what sex is."

Tobi super-glomped the Uchiha yelling "THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME WHAT SEX IS NOW I LOVE YOU FOR MAKING ME SMART YOU LOVE ME TOO RIGHT YES NOW LET'S HAVE SEX~!"

Everyone just shook their heads, returning back to their bodies and making the rainbows disappear. Deidara was blushing a snowstorm and Sasori was plotting 101 different ways to murder Ayame, who was currently trying to pry off the loli who was trying to stuff a watermelon seed into her mouth. _Oh dear Jashin..._ she thought _Fuck my Life already..._

***Sorry for the long chapter, I just had this wonderful idea while washing the dishes and so I decided to type it today before I forgot the plot. T_T Now my fingers hurt though... Remind me never to type on the iPad again! O_X***


	15. Tobi 3

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 13

***YAY! I'm finally back home so now I can update more! YYAAYY! Disclaimer: Oh I'm a Gummy Bear! Yes I'm a Gummy Bear! So I don't own Akatsuki 'cause I'm a Gummy Bear! (POP!)***

"What are you doing?" Ayame quickly closed her PC as Kakuzu walked in her room. "Nothing, why?" she answered quickly. The stitched man looked up from his pile of money in his hands and stared into the Uchiha's Sharingan/Rinnegan eyes. "I was just making sure you weren't buying useless things online."

The girl let out a sigh of relief as the old fart hobbled back into the hallway. She opened the laptop again and typed more ways to annoy the members. Tobi's section would be the hardest to write since he already _was_ pretty annoying.

Blow him up

Tell him to ask Leader about sex

Shoot his eyehole with paintballs

Walk through him until he faints (requested by BeastlyFrog)

While he's KO, dye ALL his under garments black (yes, that includes his I Love 1D boxers, his rubber ducky underpants, his pink Barbie tighty whiteys, and his classic heart-patterned boxers)

Force him to read "Tobi Discovers Fanfiction" by Autumn D. Cain

Ask him why he decided to cut his hair and when he answers, keep on asking him "Why?" or "How?"

Handcuff him to a certain Kunoichi who'll probably kill him (*cough cough cough* Sukki18 *cough cough cough*)

Spray Konan's period blood ALL OVER his huge stash of plushies (okay, that's sorta mean! T_T)

Repeat all the ASDF movies with him ALWAYS being the one to get hurt

After typing the last sentence into the computer, Ayame quickly crepted into Sasori's room. If he had poisons, needles, puppets, and pillars of fire, who said he couldn't have paintball guns?

Well, the two artists of the Akatsuki had the second largest bedroom in the hideout since leader appreciated their "art", so the Uchiha had quite a difficult time to find what she needed. Closing the door, she casually walked into the pumpkin's bedroom and pointed the gun to his face.

"Put your hand in the air!" Tobi threw his arms up and quickly coward to her presence. "D-don't shoot! Tobi's a good boy!" Ayame pulled the trigger and 40 different colored paintballs got blown into the target—The eyehole.

***Ouch, that must've hurt! O_O***


	16. Tobi 4

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 14

***Disclaimer: Baka Baka Baka! Baka x3! Me no own Akatsuki!***

"Hi Tobi-kun." Said pumpkin felt a wave of chakra as the girl walked through him. _Dude, what the fuck?!_ Madara thought, as he felt a sudden urge to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind, but that was something "Tobi" wouldn't do.

"Ayame-chan, that's not very nice." He turned around to look at her. She smirked, "What's not very nice, Tobi?" He opened his mouth to speak but the kunoichi decided to walk through him again.

The rest of the current hour went something, somewhat, like that. Tobi, minding his own business for once, and Ayame, throwing books and weapons at him. Occasionally she would get one of the members to walk through him too. (*Ahem* Hidan, Dei, Kisame… *Ahem*) His chakra was dangerously low now, and if he kept on having to use more energy to use his ghost technique, he would faint and become very vulnerable to any _other_ pranks the damned Uchiha had in mind.

In order to keep away from Ayame, he was hiding in the pantry. This was _hopefully_ the best hiding spot, since the Akatsuki doesn't snack before meals… Except Zetsu, but he has his own VERY SPECIAL freezer for _those_ stuff.

He grabbed a blueberry muffin. The pink fluffy unicorn who danced on the rainbow gave it to him. So basically, in those last 20 seconds…

**_HE TOOK A BLUEBERRY MUFFIN…_**

******_…AND ATE IT! _**

(*insert evil laughter here* Sorry, Light Imagay stuff here! XD) "TOBI~!" huh? That voice didn't sound familiar… Usually, the only people who called him were his Senpai and Leader-sama, but this voice was more… _Feminine._

A brown-haired Konan ripped open the pantry door (yes, she tore it off) and grabbed him by the collar. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STEAL MY HAIRDYE YOU LITTLE $& *%#?!" Tobi looked down onto his cloak and saw his blue hands clutching purple clouds. _Jashin dammit! Why the hell did I eat the goddamned muffin?! $& *%# you, pink fluffy unicorn shitting on rainbows!_

Well, the bitch of Akatsuki did it… She tackled poor Tobi who used the last of his chakra and fainted. The last thing he heard was…

"This isn't even my hairdye, Ayame! Imma keel you!"

***Ahh! Run, Ayame, run! That woman is CRAZY when you see her true haircolor, so RRUUNN~~!***


	17. Tobi 5

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 15

***Disclaimer: Yummy Yum Kakes… (shudder) I don't own Akatsuki, Capcon, or 1Direction… Oh, and beware. There's a lot of "…" in this chapter! XD***

"Why do you have white hair?" Ayame asked, sitting crossed legged on the couch (…What? Sitting crossed legged on the couch is comfortable!). "Why the fuck do _you_ care, bitch face?" Hidan yelled, looking up from the PSP. "Just wondering if you used hair dye," she laughed. The Jashinist scoffed, "You think my hair color is just a fucking dye, huh teme?"

"…What game are you playing?" the blue/black haired girl asked, peeking over the side. The other just leaned towards the left blocking the view from the Uchiha. "None of your Jashin damned business. Go fuck someone already!" he yelled. Now it was the Uchiha who scoffed, "I'm a _girl_! I can't fuck!"

She hopped off the couch, grabbing the PSP with her and ran into the bathroom, yelling, "HOT WHEELS! BEAT THAT!" as she sat on the toilet seat.

Ayame looked down at the screen of the portable game. It was Patapon, one of her favorites and Hidan's least favorites. _Why in hell would Hidan play this? _She thought, restarting the level. _He SUCKS at rhythm games!_

"_patapatapata PON! …. patapatapata PON! …._"

"Ayame! Open up the Jashin damned door!"

"_patapatapata PON! …. PONponPATA PON! …._"

Ayame~! Gimme back my game, bitch!"

"_FEVER! poing poing! …. patapatapata PON!_"

The Uchiha smirked as the level was finished. 1:54 was her time, and she watched as her score went all the way to first place. "_Tsk, tsk!_ You really suck at this, Hidan…" she giggled. The girl looked up at the wooden door which said reaper was banging on, causing thousands of dents to appear in the bomb-proof frame.

"Damn, all that for a game?" she joked, placing the PSP down on the counter. "you must be desperate…" Just as the silver haired maniac was about to shove against the door frame again, Ayame unlocked and opened it, causing the Jashinist to fall in, breaking the game system.

"FUCK!" he stared wide eyed as his weight was barely supported by the shards of metal from the screen. If Kakuzu was to come in, he was going to be dead for sure since it had cost about 19800¥… Well, _almost_ dead. Ayame pushed him off and shoved him back out the door, making sure to throw the game system right at his happy place.

* * *

After finding out where Itachi kept his hair dye (because ALL Akatsuki members use hair dye, Deidara being the only exception), the kunoichi snuck into the pumpkin's room and looked through his drawer. Most were just filled with stuffed animals and freaky dolls, but she soon found his underwear drawer.

"Hm… Damn, this dude is like… OBSESSED with 1D!" she mumbled, spraying the black dye onto the pair with Harry Styles printed on. The Uchiha made slow process, and finally was finished when Zetsu walked in.

"Hey, Aloe-kun…" the girl murmured, holding up a turquoise blue man thong (the kind that goes over your shoulders) and not even bothering to turn around to look at the man. Zetsu looked surprised at the girl and her actions. "What are you doing here, Ayame-chan?" Said Uchiha finally turned to look at him, stating, "I'm dying all of Tobi's boxers black. Why do you ask?" At this, Zetsu's white side turned apple red.

"…That's mine."

* * *

"…rainbow lollipops… pink banana cakes… blue jays and apple slices and…"

"Tobi. Tobi! Wake up!"

The pumpkin stirred and opened his eyes, whipping the drool that was collecting at the base of his mask. He sat up and blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright light to see his Deidara-senpai. "*yawn* Yes? What's wrong, senpai~?!" the boy asked, clutching his cloak like a blanket.

"…Ayame just took your virginity while you were out."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What's a _virginity_?"

"…I was just kidding."

"Oh."

Then the bomber left the room.

* * *

Tobi looked around and finally got up after an hour of dosing off. Using his scary Madara senses, he felt as though something having to do with his "lower region" was unclean, and so he decided to take a shower.

Grabbing his black and red tower from his and Zetsu's shared room, he dashed into the tub and turned on the water. It was a murky-blackish color, and so he had to wait until the water became crystal clear. "That's odd… When did Itachi use my bathroom for his hair?" he asked himself.

After bathing and drying his ink colored hair, the boy stepped out of the steaming bathroom with his towel wrapped around the hairline of his waist. Zetsu was bringing in the laundry Sasori had just washed and threw them onto the bed.

"Hey, Zetsu-san." Tobi murmured in his normal voice. He already knew to trust his companion, and the plant man knew the same. "You should put on your mask. Itachi's little sister is a good spy and might find out your little… secret." A sly smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yes, but you have also taken a liking to my daughter now, haven't you?" Zetsu only looked away, having his white side chuckle. "Yes, my _other_ side has, but I merely find her amusing to be with. It isn't _every_day that you find a girl bold enough to dye Uchiha Madara's underwear _black_."

"…"

"…"

"What did you just say?"

* * *

"ALL OF THEM?! _AND_ MY 1DIRECTION ONES, TOO?!" The plant man nodded. "She almost got my… _present_… you gave to me a while back too…" Madara's face blushed a bit as he recalled the day when he first found out Zetsu was straight. Turning from a state of embarrassment to frustration, the Uchiha let out a loud yell.

_"AYAME~!"_

***I like this chapter! It was long, so I am happy! Sorry my writing sorta changed in the middle. Sometimes I start using more ****_fancy_**** words and sometimes I'm just too lazy to do so. And YES, I AM aware that Tobi is Obito, but for the sake of this story, I'm calling him Madara. It was OBITO who fucked Sasuke's mom, KK?***


	18. Tobi 6 SURPRISE

10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki – Chapter 16

***Disclaimer: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan~! (Translation: I don't own anything except Ayame!)***

"OI, TO~~~~~~~~~ BI!"

"WHA~~~~~~~~~~T?!"

"COME HI~~~~~~~THER!"

"OK~~~~~~~~~~~~AY!"

Answering his _very_ long answer, said pumpkin hopped into Ayame's room, holding his pink Bratz blanket with one arm and a pair of black boxers in the other. "What do you need, Ayame-chan?" The girl smiled her stupid grin, adjusting her navy blue medieval hat and shirt.

"Hath thou read this Fanfiction yet?" she purred, rolling her tongue at the "r". The boy scratched his head, wondering about the other's strange act. "No, what _is_ a Fanfiction?" Ayame slapped on a smile that put the Cheshire cat into shame. "'Tis where ALL me dreams come true!" At this, the girl ushered up and pushed the loli into the chair where her black laptop was put into place. At the address bar, it read fanfiction .net, and next to it was _Guest262626_. Tobi looked back to face the girl, muttering, "Wont the guest be mad if we used his computer?" Ayame shook her head, "Do as thou wilt, however, methinks thee _Guest_ is a lass."

Tobi, finally giving up hope of getting away, turned towards the screen and began reading, stopping every now and then to ask what a word meant.

"HEY~! This story is about TOBI!" He yelled happily. He spun around in the chair thirty times and finally went back to reading, slowly registering its contents into the boy's brain (…That is, if he _has_ one!).

"…_mutter mutter mutter mutter… Hm… mutter mutter mutter… _I'm going mark you as mine, Tobi. With or against your will, I WILL have you!" And with that, Deidara pinned Tobi to the bed, kissing him furiously. He slowly took off Tobi's clothes and started having his way with him. Tobi could only whimper and scream during the whole time…"

After reading this one sentence, Tobi screamed as if Kakuzu started tentacle raping him. Everyone immediately ran into the room without a second to waste as if they were all outside already waiting for Ayame to murder the pumpkin or something.

Well, let's just say the sight was _not_ very pretty, and when the rest of the Akatsuki read the Fanfic, it was NOT how Ayame _thought_ it would be.

To make a long story short, Kakuzu began killing random people on streets after this day, cursing at himself because of the payment for Ayame's funeral.

***Ha! Serves you RIGHT, Tobi! Cheating on all the members when you can at least SHARE with us fangirls! T_T Sorry for my ****_weirdness_**** in this chapter! ^^' I was trying to talk like Thor after re-watching The Advengers!***

_But wait, it's not over!_

I just wanted to give a shout out to all my good readers out there who kept my writing spirit alive! So, anyways… Give these people your cookies, not ME! Without them, I probably would've stopped writing Fanfics for the sake of getting a life!

BEASTLYFROG, being the _first _to review this story! SUKKI18, for just being plain _awesome_ and for complementing on Ayame's "coolness"! AKATSUKIREBEL, for loving my stories as much as I love _writing_ them! RAINBOW ANIME ANGEL, for keeping my hopes up high by reviewing! And of course, YOU! For reading this long ever-going list and my lame little stories!

I can NEVER thank you guys enough, but I hope all my effortless writing will make do for _that_!

Oh, and as a prize for reading my super-long author's note, YOU get to participate in a contest I'm holding! These are the prizes:

_1st place: Gets to be the "special appearance" in 10 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki AND get a one-shot with an Akatsuki Member_

_2nd place: Gets a one-shot with an Akatsuki member OR a "special appearance"_

_3rd place: Gets to choose a prank to do on one of the members_

Okay, now BEFORE you get your "panties in a knot" like how KAKUZU always says, here's the challenge… You have to count how many times Deidara has said "UN" in my story! ^^ Only _this_ one though, starting from chapter one through THIS chapter! Happy searching, peeps! MTFBWY!


End file.
